


Demonstration

by Sed



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sed/pseuds/Sed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We were all thinking it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demonstration

**Author's Note:**

> Cleaned and tightened up on 5/15/12.

“Take her upstairs, and _find them_ ,” Clu ordered. Rinzler nodded and pulled at Quorra’s arm, but she resisted just long enough to fix Clu with one more glare. He furrowed his brow and tilted his head, as if confused by her continued efforts to defy him. “Wait,” he said. He waved a hand at Rinzler, and Quorra felt the vise-like grip on her arm disappear. She spared a glance over her shoulder and then looked back to Clu. He was looming over her, leaning in just enough to put his face close to hers, peering at her as he turned from side to side. He addressed Rinzler without looking away from her this time. “Rinzler,” he said, “leave her here, go find Flynn and the boy.”  
  
Quorra could sense Rinzler’s hesitation. Clu’s eyes flicked from her to the enforcer, and a flash of annoyance lit his features. He jerked his head to the side—a final, silent order that Rinzler could not refuse. The other program left, and Quorra straightened herself up. If Clu intended to use her as an example for his troops, she would make him work for it, bound or not.  
  
“Let’s go.” Clu ascended the dais and gestured for Quorra to follow. She stepped forward slowly, childishly delaying whatever awaited her, but eventually she came to a stop behind him. The army sprawling before them chanted and roared their approval as the platform rose and their leader stepped forward to address them, arms outstretched. He twisted to look back at Quorra and gave her another knowing smile. “Greetings, programs!” he bellowed, turning back to the podium. The sea of identical bodies seemed to shimmer and vibrate as they cheered as one. After a moment they fell silent, but Clu didn’t continue. He let his arms sink to his sides before turning fully to face Quorra. “Perfect, right?” he grinned. “Can you even comprehend it? You’re so…” he reached for her chin and tilted her head back, “flawed, by your very nature. An abomination. I wonder if you have it in you to grasp the meaning of a perfect system. Of true order.”  
  
Quorra jerked away from his fingers. The heat of his touch was revolting. “Your idea of perfection has always been the abomination, Clu. It was never the Isos.”  
  
He lifted his hands and held them beside her arms for a moment, still staring down with the same arrogant expression. Then he seized her; hands tightening painfully on her arms and pulling her forward until she was pressed against the burning lines that framed his chest. She gasped and tried to pull away, but he held her tight. “I can be generous,” he muttered against her hair. Quorra looked up and saw that he was no longer smiling. His eyes were dark and fixed on hers. “I can show you what it’s like.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Perfection.” He loosened his grip on one shoulder and slid his hand along the curve of her neck, tangling his fingers in her hair. “A taste of perfection. Maybe then you’ll understand. Would you like that?”  
  
She wanted to say no, but nothing in Clu’s tone or the way he held her tight against him gave any indication that he would accept it. He didn’t wait for an answer; where he touched her suit the fabric rippled and melted away, disappearing as though it had never existed. She yelled and fought, but he only gripped her harder. “Stop this,” she pleaded, “Flynn will—”  
  
“Did Flynn ever do this? Hmm? Or did he hold himself back from you, too?” Clu pulled her up until her feet were off the ground. Her bare toes slid along his shins, and she pushed at him with her knees, but it was like trying to move a mountain. He turned them both and pressed her back to the podium, sliding her up until she was nearly seated on the slanted surface.  
  
“Clu, please,” she said quickly, “don’t do this.” She was pushing at his chest while trying desperately to avoid touching his circuits. He laughed and took hold of her hands.  
  
“Afraid to touch them? Is it too much for you? Here.” He turned her hands and drew them slowly toward his chest. When her circuits touched his it was like fire. The Isos she had been with in the past with were soft, gentle. Their energy was like hers, and the signatures mingled with one another as though they were meant to be paired. Clu’s battered at her and forced its way through her system, making her shudder. It burned something deep within her that lit up and spread throughout her body. She found herself sliding down and tightening her thighs where they touched his waist. “That’s it,” Clu purred. He let his hands slide from hers and down her arms. She could feel his gloves on her waist, rising slowly, appreciating her curves through the thick barrier of his gloves. Then his fingers found her breasts, and she leaned back. His thumbs swept across her nipples, making her shiver. He did it again, and then rolled them until she couldn’t stop herself from moaning at each touch.  
  
“ _Please_ ,” Quorra whispered, but even she didn’t know anymore if it was to urge him on, or beg him to stop. She splayed her fingers across his chest and shut her eyes against the wave of burning pleasure that washed over her.  
  
Clu made an approving noise and withdrew his hands. Quorra leaned up as much as she was able and watched as he derezzed the front of his suit. Her eyes went wide. “No—”  
  
“Yes,” he hissed. He pushed her thighs apart and angled himself toward her. “Unless you would rather do it yourself?”  
  
Quorra couldn’t respond. She knew, logically, that now was the time to fight him, to escape if she could. Her body ached, though, and every part of her code yearned to know what he would feel like; what the full contact of the thin bands that snaked his hard length would do once they were inside her. His fingers were wrapped around his cock, and he stroked himself slowly, waiting for her response. Quorra gripped the edges of the podium and wrapped her legs around his back. She couldn’t stop.  
  
“Good girl,” he crooned, and in one swift motion he was sliding into her, spreading her and filling her all at once, and she took it with a cry that echoed off the walls of the carrier. Clu met the resistance of tight muscles and surged forward. Quorra winced and held her breath. “Don’t hold back,” Clu said. He moved back and held himself at the edge of withdrawing completely. “Because I don’t intend to.” Then he surged forward, rocking her against the podium and making her fight to keep herself from tipping backwards over the other side. His hands were on her hips, pulling and pushing her as he slammed forward. The warm caress of the circuits inside her body was so much more intimate than she had imagined it would be, but their intensity built with each thrust, and as Clu’s pace quickened, so did the pulse of electricity that rippled out from her center. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her breasts, sucking and biting gently, and she let her head fall back. His breath was hot and quick against her skin. Where his circuits touched hers it was like lightning arced between their bodies.  
  
Quorra felt his hands close over hers on the side of the podium, and then he let go of rhythm, of whatever he had been holding back. “ _Perfect_ ,” he groaned against her, and she pulled one hand out from under his to thread it through his hair. The impact of his skin against hers was the only sound in the hangar; distantly she was aware that thousands of eyes were on them, but it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered. Not Sam, not Flynn, not the past or what was going to happen—there was only the need for more; to have him deeper inside her, bearing down with his relentless strength. She begged him without knowing what she said, and whatever it had been, Clu listened. He withdrew himself and pulled her down from the podium. His hands were back at her shoulders, but this time he leaned down and covered her mouth with his; she could barely think before his tongue was pushing past her lips and delving into the moist heat of her mouth. He groaned into the kiss and molded himself to her, and with a shiver Quorra realized that she could feel his erection against her skin, slick and hot, as urgent and unyielding as the rest of his body. She slipped her hand down and took hold of it, feeling a pang of arousal when it twitched in her grasp. Clu’s hand dropped from her shoulder and slithered down her side. It slipped between her thighs and she felt him curl his forefinger until the circuit was against the spot that made her quiver against him. He slipped two other gloved fingers into her, working her slowly as she stroked his erection and leaned into his kiss.  
  
When he pulled away she reached for him, but his hands were at her waist, spinning her around and pushing her against the podium again. He nudged her legs apart with one knee and slid into her once more, faster this time, no ceremony or pause to adjust or appreciate the sensation. His fingers dug into her hips and he slammed forward, again and again. Quorra gripped the podium and clenched her teeth. The long, drawn-out groan that escaped her was hitched with the force of each thrust. It wasn’t enough. She pushed back against him. Clu responded by returning his finger to its previous place between her legs. Another hand grasped one of her breasts, rolling the taut nipple between gloved fingers.  
  
“Do you still want more?” he breathed. His voice was ragged, making him sound less like the self-assured monster she was accustomed to, and more like a man barely able to control himself.  
  
Quorra nodded and squeezed herself around him. “ _Yes_ ,” she begged. She sought the hand between her legs and urged his fingers to move faster, to press harder. She could almost feel it; the building pressure inside her body that would explode in wave after wave of rolling sensation, dulling her to anything but the pleasure of release. Clu leaned down over her and pressed his mouth to her shoulder. His circuits burned into her skin and she arched up to meet them.  
  
She came with a cry that she knew would reach the others. Shame was the last thing on her mind, though; Clu was only moments behind, and he bore down on her as he reached his climax, making her scramble to keep herself from crashing into the podium. The immediate heat of his cock disappeared, but she felt the lingering warmth that had been left behind. Clu remained settled against her for a moment, breathing hard, his arms still wrapped around her body. Quorra trembled, and for a moment she felt like she might suffer a crash.  
  
“Take her,” he said. He lifted one arm and gestured to the blackguard at the base of the platform. “Bring her upstairs, hold her there.”  
  
“I didn’t—this was—” Quorra searched for the words to express something, _anything_ , just a single piece of the emotions tumbling through her at that moment, but nothing came. When Clu lifted himself and stepped away she stood up, shaking, and wrapped her arms around herself. The blackguard stepped in to take her, and Clu put a hand up to stop them.  
  
“You might want to get dressed,” he said. With a touch her clothing flickered back into place. He leaned down for one more brief kiss. With his lips hovering just above hers, he met her eyes and smiled. “You’re welcome.”  
  
Quorra let the blackguard take her arm and lead her away. She looked back at Clu over her shoulder. He stepped to the podium with his arms raised, basking in the adulation of his men, like nothing had occurred between his earlier greeting and that moment. The sight of him, triumphant and brimming with power, and the knowledge of what it felt like to have it all directed at her and no one else, even amidst a sea of eyes all aimed at them—she could almost feel him still. His touch, his heat.  
  
She wondered, as his voice faded into the roar of the soldiers’ applause, and only the faint echo of his words followed her through the carrier, if what he had said, what he _believed_ to be perfection, really was something she could truly understand.


End file.
